cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Invention Salvage
Overview These are the invention salvage items you can collect. Invention Salvage Items Human Blood Sample Invention Salvage A small amount of human blood. Inanimate Carbon Rod Invention Salvage In Rod We Trust Computer Virus Invention Salvage A simple virus used to cause havok with personal computers. Simple Chemical Invention Salvage A simple chemical, in a sealed container. Brass Invention Salvage A small bar of brass. Boresight Invention Salvage A simple sight used to aim weapons. Improvised Cybernetic Invention Salvage The technology behind this cybernetic implant is iffy, at best. Inert Gas Invention Salvage A canister of non-flammible gas. Scientific Theory Invention Salvage A simple theory of science, outlined in a notebook. Circuit Board Invention Salvage A printed circuit board used in many high-tech devices. Stabilized Mutant Genome Invention Salvage This is a genome of a harmless mutation. Iron Invention Salvage A small bar of iron. Kinetic Weapon Invention Salvage A low-tech weapon that deals minimal damage. Temporal Analyzer Invention Salvage A chronal device that tracks the current fourth dimensional offset and velocity. Ceramic Armor Plate Invention Salvage An armor plate made of high-density ceramics. Hydraulic Piston Invention Salvage A liquid based piston. Silver Invention Salvage A small bar of silver. Mathematic Proof Invention Salvage A mathematic proof, useful in various equations. Mutant Blood Sample Invention Salvage A blood sample taken from a known mutant. Heavy Water Invention Salvage Irradiated water from a nuclear reactor. Daemon Program Invention Salvage A hidden, resident, computer program. Chemical Formula Invention Salvage A chemical formula, useful in experiments. Polycarbon Invention Salvage A thermoplastic used in manufacturing. Scope Invention Salvage A lens-based sight used to aim weapons. Commercial Cybernetic Invention Salvage A cybernetic implant approved for medical use. Corrosive Gas Invention Salvage A canister of corrosive gas. Handle with caution. Scientific Law Invention Salvage A proven scientific principal. Data Drive Invention Salvage A small multi-gigabyte data storage device. Mutant DNA Strand Invention Salvage A strand of DNA from a known mutant. Steel Invention Salvage A small bar of steel. Energy Weapon Invention Salvage A high-tech energy-based weapon. Temporal Tracer Invention Salvage A device that allows its user to determine what time period a given object is from. Titanium Shard Invention Salvage A shard of titanium. Pneumatic Piston Invention Salvage A gas based piston. Gold Invention Salvage A small bar of gold. Chaos Theorem Invention Salvage A mathematical theory describing the behavior of nonlinear dynamic systems. Alien Blood Sample Invention Salvage A blood sample taken from an alien life form. Enriched Plutonium Invention Salvage Uranium that has been enriched into a weapons-grade Plutonium. Source Code Invention Salvage A collection of files that can be converted from a human readable format to a computer-executable one. Complex Chemical Formula Invention Salvage With a chemical formula this complex, you can acheive remarkable results. Plasma Capacitor Invention Salvage A storage device for superheated plasma. Heads Up Display Invention Salvage A laser based sight used to aim weapons. Military Cybernetic Invention Salvage Armored and reinforced, this cybernetic is military grade. Reactive Gas Invention Salvage A canister of flammible or explosive gas. Conspiratorial Evidence Invention Salvage Who knew that the simple aglet's true purpose was so sinister? Holographic Memory Invention Salvage A three-dimensional data storage device. Mutating Genome Invention Salvage This genome is undergoing constant mutation, and is a thrill to research. Impervium Invention Salvage The hardest metal in the known universe, impervium is virtually indestructble. Photonic Weapon Invention Salvage A high-tech photon weapon. Chronal Skip Invention Salvage A device that allows the user to skip forward in time. Rikti Alloy Invention Salvage An alloy of Rikti metals, making for a lightweight, extremely durable, metal. Positronic Matrix Invention Salvage A learning computer that can adapt to any given situation. Platinum Invention Salvage A small bar of platinum. Synthetic Intelligence Unit Invention Salvage A self-aware artificial intelligence. Ancient Artifact Invention Salvage This could be extremely valuable, or complete garbage. Hard to tell. Luck Charm Invention Salvage You're not sure what it is, but people claim it improves their luck when they have it. Clockwork Winder Invention Salvage The big key seen sticking out of the back of so many of the Clockwork King's creations. Spell Scroll Invention Salvage A scroll describing a simple spell. Spiritual Essence Invention Salvage Physical evidence of an ethereal spirit. Runebound Armor Invention Salvage An armor plate empowered with runes. Masterwork Weapon Invention Salvage This weapon is of exquisite workmanship. Rune Invention Salvage A symbol of magical writing, containing within it great power. Demonic Blood Sample Invention Salvage A blood sample of a demon from the Netherworld. Alchemical Silver Invention Salvage This was once tin, but has been alchemically changed into silver. Ancient Bone Invention Salvage This bone holds more secrets than you can know. Spell Ink Invention Salvage Inks used in the transcribing of powerful magic spells. Nevermelting Ice Invention Salvage Odd how this ice stays cold to the touch, but never seems to melt away completely. Fortune Invention Salvage A cryptic message that tells you more about yourself than what the future may hold. Ruby Invention Salvage A red colored precious gem. Demonic Threat Report Invention Salvage An official report from MAGI about the threat demons possess to the material world. Regenerating Flesh Invention Salvage This piece of flesh seems to be growing into... something. Spirit Thorn Invention Salvage A thorn from the Spirit Tree. Unearthed Relic Invention Salvage A powerful magical device. Temporal Sands Invention Salvage Sand from an ancient hourglass. Clockwork Gear Invention Salvage A gear from one of the Clockwork King's minions. Volume of the Obsidian Librum Invention Salvage One of many copies of the multiple volumes of the Obsidian Librum. Psionic Ectoplasm Invention Salvage Physical residue from the manifestation of psionic powers. Soulbound Armor Invention Salvage A piece of armor with an unwilling soul bound into it. Enscorcelled Weapon Invention Salvage A weapon empowered with magic. Symbol Invention Salvage A powerful piece of magical writing. Blood of the Incarnate Invention Salvage A vial of blood from a recipient of the power of the Well of the Furies. Alchemical Gold Invention Salvage This was once lead, but has been alchemically changed into gold. Carnival of Shadows Mask Invention Salvage A mask from the Carnival of Shadows. Living Tattoo Invention Salvage This inkwork seems to dance on the patch of skin its attached to. Unquenchable Flame Invention Salvage This fire never consumes it's fuel, and is impossible to put out. Destiny Invention Salvage Does this hold a person's true destiny? Can destiny be changed? Sapphire Invention Salvage A blue colored precious gem. Psionic Threat Report Invention Salvage An official FBSA report on psionic threats to Paragon City. Bleeding Stone Invention Salvage People who use the phrase 'like getting blood from a stone' obviously have never seen this. Thorn Tree Vine Invention Salvage This is a vine from the Thorn Tree. Lament Box Invention Salvage A rare puzzle box, too complicated for you to open. Strand of Fate Invention Salvage One of the strands of fate that determine the destiny of everyone on the planet. Psionicly Charged Brass Invention Salvage Brass pieces that are covered in psychic ectoplasm. Page from the Malleus Mundi Invention Salvage One of the missing pages from the book of the world, the Malleus Mundi. Psionic Manfestation Invention Salvage A remnant of a psychic manifestation. Symbiotic Armor Invention Salvage A piece of armor with a willing entity bound into it. Deific Weapon Invention Salvage A weapon lored to have belonged to an ancient god. Empowered Sigil Invention Salvage This powerful rune has many uses. Black Blood of the Earth Invention Salvage No, it's not oil, it's the Black Blood of the Earth. Enchanted Impervium Invention Salvage An enchanted chunk of impervium, the hardest metal in the known universe. Mu Vestment Invention Salvage One of the vestments worn by the Mu. Soul Trapped Gem Invention Salvage A gemstone with the sould of a sentient being trapped inside of it. Pangean Soil Invention Salvage Fertile soil from the time before time. Prophecy Invention Salvage Only the Fates know if this prophecy will come true. Diamond Invention Salvage An extremely rare gemstone. Magical Conspiracy Invention Salvage This is big. Really big. Essence of the Furies Invention Salvage Water from the Well of the Furies, slightly tainted. Hamidon Goo Invention Salvage A souvenir of a battle with the Hamidon. Category:Salvage Items